


goodbye to romance

by shinyeons



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Love, Unrequited Love, yejisu is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyeons/pseuds/shinyeons
Summary: Hwang Yeji was a whole new world to Yuna — a world full of smiles, rainbows and butterflies flying freely inside of her stomach.Hwang Yeji was a new world to Yuna because she was, undeniably, her first love — and she wouldn't have it any other way.





	goodbye to romance

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! it's been a long time :]
> 
> i was dying to write something about first love, but the first thing i had in mind wasn't supposed to be, well,,, like this
> 
> i also always wanted to write something based on one of my favorite kpop songs ever aka [goodbye to romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkmSxGCGW8Y) by sunnyhill. this one-shot is strongly based on the lyrics and a little bit on the mv so please listen to this song while you're reading if you can !!
> 
> lastly, i made a small [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/syg6d2t793mhc8y8xfqy76lo2/playlist/6ucSj2Ouy25c5urwHyEuJ8?si=l5FfTcA2QhqObsEP-guNXw) for this one-shot and a [board](https://br.pinterest.com/stateofryujin/goodbye-to-romance-y-%2B-y/) too. i really love making playlists and boards for my fics, so you guys will frequently see them in my future works. feel free to check them out!! 
> 
> anyways,, i hope you guys like it! <3

Yuna had to admit she was lucky.

 

She knew it was a privilege — being good with people, having them naturally coming to her first, attracting them like a magnet no matter where she went. She knew a lot of people would die and kill to have her _social talent_ , especially now, in high school.

 

Yuna knew it was something good, but unfortunately, it came with a price.

 

The fact that she was pretty, had a long, shiny red hair and a bubbly personality often made it easy for her to hide her true, deeper feelings from everyone else surrounding her. _This was supposed to be something good too_ , the high schooler thinks to herself, because after all, being able to mask what she was feeling could avoid a billion of awkward everyday life situations.

 

And it was, indeed, great while she was still in middle school, when her worries included playing football with the other kids during breaks and trying to befriend as many shy students as she could. It was easy to hide her embarrassment everytime an upperclassmen called her pretty or when teachers made sure to let the entire class know she got the highest grade on their exams again.

 

It was all fun and games until she moved schools and high school started — until her eyes fell on that cute senior with the prettiest smile she's ever seen for the first time.

 

And before she could realize, staying at school after classes ended to secretly watch the other girl became the best part of her day.

 

Not only was the girl pretty, tall and owner of the sharpest eyes in the world, but she was also extremely athletic and captain of the basketball team, which only made the freshman find her even more endearing, almost as if she was an angel lost inside of a simple Seoul high school.

 

Yuna would spend hours and hours sitting in the uncomfortable bleachers, pretending she was studying or reading a random book just so she could admire the player from afar, feeling all kinds of giddy everytime the older's lips would break into a smile after sending the ball straight into the basket.

 

Yuna liked her. Yuna liked her a _lot_. And the thing is, she didn't want not to — no, she wanted to keep liking that girl for as long as she could, because those feelings weren't bad at all. They made her _overjoyed_ , they made her feel _alive_ and mostly, _human_.

 

And it didn't take too long for that pretty senior to notice Yuna seating alone in the same spot everyday, acting like she was too focused on whatever was written inside of that worn out book. _The magnet_ , Yuna thought as she nervously watched the older girl distance herself from the basketball team and run towards the bleachers, _it was still working perfectly._

 

_"You're new here, right? I'm Hwang Yeji, nice to meet you."_

 

From the moment it happened, Yuna knew the image of Yeji introducing herself with the kindest smile plastered all over her stunning face would never fade away from her mind. It was just like the perfect _k-drama_ scene, where the main character's love interest notices her for the first time and suddenly the world is nothing but beautiful and magical.

 

Yuna fixed her hair and cleared her throat before answering the older girl, convinced that she was doing a great job in hiding her nervousness when she naturally extended her right hand towards the player for a brief handshake.

 

But what she didn't expect was for a smirk to bloom on Yeji's lips as soon as their hands broke the contact, sharp eyes glancing curiously at her. _"Why are you so nervous?"_

 

Yuna wanted to do nothing but to scream and leave the bleachers as soon as those five words left the older's mouth, face heating up as her brown eyes grew wider. Yeji, on the other side, thought it was both cute and funny how red the freshman's cheeks became after a simple question.

 

 _"How do you know?"_ Yuna asked quietly, sounding almost like a whisper, completely different from her usually cheerful and loud voice.

 

 _"How do I know?"_ The senior laughed softly. _"It's **all** over your face."_

 

The redhead felt as if the world had stopped for a moment, almost as if all the air inside of her lungs suddenly evaporated into the atmosphere. It was surreal how, out of all people she knew, Yeji was the first one to be able to read her like an open book.

 

It was both exciting and scary, how Yuna never needed to mask what she was feeling when she was with the older girl. Maybe it was because of the senior's personality, calm and easygoing, always smiling to everyone and everything she saw in front of her. Or maybe it was because of the way Yeji tended to keep a protective arm around Yuna's shoulders no matter where they went, constantly making sure everyone knew they were close friends, not even bothering about the fact that they knew each other for only a month.

 

  
Hwang Yeji was a whole new world to Yuna — a world full of smiles, rainbows and butterflies flying freely inside of her stomach.

 

Hwang Yeji was a new world to Yuna because she was, undeniably, her first love — and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

  
But, unfortunately, her fairytale didn't last for too long — nor did it end with the two of them kissing under the moonlight like most romantic movies do. Actually, Yuna started to notice something different about the way Yeji was acting two months into their friendship.

 

The older girl was smiling more than never, her soft makeup became a little bolder and she was always in a hurry to get in class as soon as she placed her feet at school. She even started to forget about the small _banana flavored milk_ can she used to bring Yuna every morning. The freshman, of course, acted like she wasn't hurt by some _stupid milk can_ she could simply survive a day without or easily buy herself one once she was free to go back home later.

 

_For the first time, Yeji didn't notice how sad she was._

 

Yuna was starting to become impatient as she watched the girl from her dreams slip away from her fingers. She wanted to know what the older one was up to, wanted to find out why was she always in a hurry and with a silly expression plastered all over her face so early in the morning.

 

And even with the growing fear eating her alive, not even letting her sleep well at night, Yuna decided to ask her.

 

 _"I'm only telling you this because I trust you a lot,"_ Yeji whispered after being confronted by the freshman at the hallway, cheeks burning red and as a shy smile found it's way to her lips. _"But I have a crush on Choi Jisu, the new girl in my class."_

 

The rainbow faded. The butterflies died. But the smile, even if fake this time, stayed.

 

Yuna _hated_ how Yeji didn't even flinch, how the senior failed to read her like an open book when she needed her to the most. Yuna wanted to scream for Yeji to stop telling her about how amazing that Jisu girl was, as selfish as it sounds, because with every word that came out of the player's mouth the new hole in her heart got even deeper.

 

Yet she stayed exactly where she was and listened to every single phrase the senior said like it meant the world to her, because it was Yeji and Yuna loved her too much to let go — even when it was killing her inside.

 

It hurted, how Yuna believed Yeji was the only one who could read her easily, yet the other girl couldn't even notice how hard the redhead had fallen for her.

 

It hurted _like hell_ because it was her first love coming to an end. She had to say goodbye to the longing, the trembling and the bleachers that, even if they were the reason why she was suffering now, were once beautiful in their own way.

 

Yuna had to say goodbye to her love, to the romance that only ever happened in her dreams, and it wasn't easy.

 

But when she turned around and saw the way the new transfeer student was looking at her, smiling brightly as soon as she noticed she got caught staring again, Yuna decided it wouldn't be a bad thing to move on, to heal and, in the future, to love again.

 

Her magnet was still working. And maybe, just _maybe_ , that girl with a stunning smile moving to take the sit beside her could read her like an open book someday, too.

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest i didn't think it was TOO angsty maybe because i suck at angst but i didn't think of any other way of tagging it so skdjgkjgk yeah
> 
> fun fact: i imagined the girl in the end as ahn yujin from izone
> 
> andddd HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD THE RUMORS ABOUT ITZY'S FULL ALBUM i'm so excited i can't even breathe
> 
> well, that's all! thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> (support my fics and aus on twitter! @shinyeons)


End file.
